Location-Based Services (LBS) are information and entertainment services accessible by mobile stations through a wireless network that make use of the geographical position of the mobile station. Providing LBS in broadband wireless access networks, such as WiMax and LTE networks, becomes increasingly complex when mobile stations are roaming because, among other things, location-based service requests need to be authenticated and user policies from the home service network need to be applied.